khvidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haterade
The legendary Haterade hast been storied upon by the ancients for generations multitudinous ere today. Erswhile known as a potent and dangerous draft, only imbibed of by the most hatelustful and bloodthirsty of this world. The brew hath been the progenitor of all misfortune known to the shores of /khv/ hath it been told. Whilst be it yet unknown wherest this evil libation doth hence, with certitude it canst be destroyed but by the Fires of Doom-san. Origins In the age of heroes and monsters, The Dark Witch Alice sought to bringeth upon our world a mighty vengeance. Such a scourge couldst only be one foul liquor, the Haterade. Her dark spell summoned an everflowing chalice of the anathema liquid to slake her thirst for blood. However, the Haterade was not so mild a tonic as wouldst be foreseen. In the drinker doth it stir an even mightier revelry in acrimony and rancor than they couldst have possibly begun with. So camest it to be, many eras rose and fell and the chalice lost to the world and time. Sects The Order of the Walkers on the Path of Haterade The Disciples of Dislike The Catholic Church The Furiously Frenetic Furor Fuckers Haters That Hate The Order of the Walkers on the Path of Haterade A small and unified group of haters that seek the fountain of Haterade, where the chalice is hidden according to the ancient scripture. This fountain is thought to be under the Premium section on our very own /khv/, but all who have sought it have been banned. This order is capable of summoning small draughts of the stuff by making hellpacts with Makaze and selling their souls to the devil but the supply is still too small for their wicked tongues and greedy bellies. The Disciples of Dislike The mainstream flavor of Haterade drinkers who only imbibe of it occasionally if at all. Basically a load of hate posers who only really dislike most of the things they trashtalk and could barely stand the real taste of Haterade. Pussies. The Catholic Church Everybody's a critic. FFFF UUUUUUUUU-- Haters That Hate Haters gonna hate. Maters gonna mate. Laters gonna late. Gators gonna gait. Waiters gonna wait. 'Baters gonna 'bate. Traitors gonna trait. Slater's gonna Slate. And I'm just gonna shake shake shake up a baby till it twists and shouts. Opposition and Sectarian Violence Many oppose the Haterade movement because they can't handle the feeling of their peers disapproving of them. In many places Haterade is completely outlawed and drinking it is considered a capital offense. In the past, the various sects have warred with each other and some believe that Franz Ferdinand was assassinated not by the Black Hand but by Haters That Hate for his ties to the FFFF. This is completely unsubstantiated and there is no chance of it being confirmed or denied after to Islamic State Militants burned down the last remaining of the Holy Librarium Orbis Novus of the FFFF in a Haterade fueled spree of violence and vandalism. It is unclear as to where they obtained such a potent strain of Haterade, but it is believed by many that the Catholic Church had operatives in the region at that time. Category:Events and Eras